Your Just Deserts
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: Cross tells little Zero that Vampires can't eat chocolate because they'll die. So with that idea in mind, Zero decides to make Valentine's Day chocolate for Kaname Kuran in hopes of ridding himself of the pureblood. But things don't always go as plan…AU Warning, Yaoi-centered


Please enjoy this belated Valentine's Day One-shot everyone!

WARNING: Male/Male relationship, maybe some OOCness, and a semi-lemon between Kaname and Zero.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters it all belongs to its rightful owner Hino Matsuri. I also don't own Katekyo, which was the inspiration for the semi-lemon, I just use them to satisfy my yaoi pleasure and nothing more.

So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Zero flipped through the large reddish colored book on his lap that he had pulled off from the shelf in Cross's study. He was currently reading a book all about vampires and their weaknesses, yet as he went on reading, Zero realized that the book wasn't telling him anything that he already didn't know. After a few more minutes of useless information, Zero closed the book and leaned back on the couch he was sitting on.<p>

"Zero~kun…Dinner's almost ready, so go and wash up." Cross beamed as he trotted excitedly into the room.

Zero raised an eyebrow and stared at the man like he had gone nuts. It had only been a couple months since he was brought to this house after his parents died and Zero still found it hard to get use to the Chairman's weird personality.

"Oh, what's this?" Cross questioned as he stared at the closed book on Zero's lap. "Studying up on some vampires, Zero-kun?"

Zero shook his head. "Nope, just trying to find out about pureblood weaknesses. But everything here just talks about how purebloods can only die by anti-vampire weapons or by other purebloods themselves."

"Hmm…I see."

Zero sighed and leaned back further against the couch.

"Can I ask you a simple question, Zero-kun?"

Zero shrugged his shoulders. "If you want."

"Is there a reason as to why you're looking up vampire weaknesses?"

Zero felt his eyebrow twitch as the events of last week's first encounter with a certain brunette haired pureblood came to Zero's mind.

"_Zero-kun. We actually have a guest coming…" Cross spoke from across the table._

"_Why so late at night?"_

"_Well, about that…" Cross began but was interrupted when the doorbell rang, causing Yuki to leap from her place at the dinner table and run toward the front door._

"_Zero-kun, you should see with your own eyes. You'll probably be able to tell…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Kaname-sama…" Yuki called and was greeted with a pat on the head, making little Yuki blush and smile._

"_Good evening Yuki. How are you?"_

"_I'm fine and you Kaname-sama?"_

_Kaname chuckled. "I'm fine as well, Yuki. Where's the Chairman?"_

"_Oh, he's over here." Yuki grabbed a hold of Kaname's hand and led him into the dining room where the chairman and Zero were still eating their meals on the table. As soon as Yuki and Kaname entered the room, Zero instantly stood up when Kaname's scent hit his sensitive senses._

"_Um…Zero?" Yuki stared at Zero who was looking at Kaname with wide hateful eyes._

_Zero felt his arms clutch tightly at his sides. The scent radiating off of Kaname was the same scent as the woman who brutally murdered his family and took away his brother. Zero felt so much hate fill his body that he found himself reaching for the knife on the table and charging toward Kaname with every intent on stabbing the pureblood to death._

"_Zero, no…!" Yuki cried and tried to stand in front of Kaname, only to be pushed aside by Kaname himself._

"_Vampire!" Zero yelled and stuck the tip of the knife in Kaname's arm._

"_Kaname-sama!" Yuki cried again as she saw the blood start to drip from the wound the knife and Zero caused._

"_Slashing at me so suddenly…not so nice of you, don't you think?" Kaname said with a raised brow._

"_Shut up, vampire! You smell just like 'that woman'!"_

_Kaname tilted his head to the side. "That woman…? Oh, so you're Zero Kiryu? I heard about you." Kaname answered at the same time he pulled the knife from his arm. "I'm sorry about your family. But, I have no intention of getting killed by you."_

_Zero could only stare angrily at Kaname as Kaien made his way toward Zero._

"_You are mistaking the one to get revenge, Zero-kun." Cross sighed. "Come Zero, I will take you to your room."_

_Without complaint, Zero followed the Chairman out the dining room and toward Zero's bedroom down the hall. Leaving a worried Yuki and a rather amused pureblood._

"_Kaname-sama, you're bleeding."_

"_It's nothing. It'll heal soon. I am a vampire, remember? And…It's not me who's feeling pain…"_

_After a few moments, Cross returned._

"_My goodness, I'm very sorry for what happened Kaname-kun." Chairman apologized once he came back from dropping off Zero at his room._

"_No worries Chairman, it was actually quite thrilling." Kaname said with a smile._

_Yuki and Cross both looked at each other before looking back at Kaname._

"_What do you mean?" Cross asked._

"_That boy is the first person to ever go against me and I find that to be quite amusing." Kaname turned to look at Cross. "Will it be okay if I went and talked to him?"_

"_I don't mind, but are you sure you really want to do that?"_

'_More than you can even imagine…' Kaname thought, but just nodded instead._

"_Alright, his room is just down the hall." Cross answered and pointed in the direction he was speaking of._

"_Be careful Kaname-sama." Yuki warned and watched silently as Kaname made his way toward Zero's room._

_Zero sat on his bed with his back against the wall when a knock came at the door._

"_Go away…!" Zero voiced out angrily and buried his head in between his knees. Yet, the person did the opposite and instead opened the door and entered._

"_How rude of you to be so mean to the person who came just to see if you were okay." Kaname said with a mockingly innocent pout._

_Zero lifted his head and stared at Kaname who was standing before his bed._

"_Rude? Are you seriously saying that to me when you are the one who just entered my room without permission? Now, that's being rude."_

"_Ah, your right…that was rude of me." Kaname answered as if finally realizing it._

"_Well, now that you know, do you mind getting out now?"_

"_I could do that, but that wouldn't be any fun."_

"_What…?"_

"_You see…your action before has struck me right here." Kaname pointed to his chest. "For the first time in a while, I was able to meet a person who can make my heart skip a beat and because it's a sensation that I haven't felt for a while, I need you to take responsibility."_

"_What the hell are you going on about?"_

"_I'm talking about you owing me something." Kaname placed a knee on the bed and leaned forward, trapping Zero on either side by placing his hand on the wall on either side of Zero's head. "It's only fair for stealing away my heart that I had reserved for Yuki."_

"_What…?" Zero was struck speechless. He didn't know what to do with a slowly approaching vampire. The only thing he could do was simply turn away from that intensifying gaze showing on Kaname's face. Yet, turning away only caused more unwanted problems for him as it gave Kaname access to his bandaged neck._

"_My, what happened here?" Kaname asked too close for Zero's comfort, as he pulled loose the bandage wrapping Zero's self inflicting wound. The wound was closed and slowly healing, but Kaname could still see clearly the scratch marks on the left part of Zero's neck._

"_Don't look!" Zero shouted and slapped Kaname's hand away._

_Kaname stared at the pained expression on Zero's face as he covered the wound with his hand. Kaname couldn't help but feel pained himself at seeing that expression on the little boy's face._

"_Geez, don't say such things with a face like that." Kaname whispered as he pulled Zero's hand away. "It makes people want to take care of you."_

"_What are you…ah…" Zero was cut off when Kaname's mouth latched onto his neck. "S-Stop it…" But Kaname didn't. He held Zero's hands apart so that they wouldn't push him away as he licked and sucked at Zero's skin making him squirm in Kaname's hold._

_Kaname found himself enjoying the torture he was putting the little hunter through. It was giving him an excited feeling as he caused Zero to gasp and shiver at every lick and kiss Kaname was placing on the boy's neck._

"_No…please…stop it." Zero pleaded as his body kept thrashing against Kaname's hold. "Stop it…or I-I'll swear I'll scream."_

"_You do that and I'll bet Cross and Yuki will think your screaming in pleasure. And I doubt you would want that, now do you?" Kaname purred and went back to torturing Zero's neck with his mouth._

"_Damn it you…you bloodsucker." Zero said in an agonized whisper. "Y-Your making my stomach feel weird…so stop it."_

_That innocent response caused Kaname to immediately stop in his actions and pull away to see a blushing Zero inches away from his own face. Suddenly, Kaname burst into a fit of laughter that shocked Zero and made the blush turn into one caused by anger._

"_What the hell's so funny?" Zero demanded, now feeling embarrassed and angry for no apparent reason._

"_Oh god, you are too cute I swear…" Kaname found himself saying as he continued laughing, only making Zero become more upset by being called cute of all words by a pureblood vampire._

"_Get out!" Zero demanded. "Get out now!"_

_Yet that only made Kaname laugh harder and cause the flush on Zero's face to grow deeper. Zero narrowed his eyes and pushed Kaname off the bed._

"_What's the matter, Zero? Getting embarrassed?" Kaname mockingly asked and dodged as a pillow came flying his way._

"_Don't call me by my name you pervert vampire, now get out of my room." Zero warned, though it didn't come out as harsh as Zero had wanted it to, making Kaname smirk at Zero._

"_Alright…I'll go." Kaname surrendered and got up from the floor. "I already had my fill of teasing you for one night."_

_Zero growled, making Kaname smirk even more as he made his way to the door and just before Kaname left, he turned around to stare once more at Zero._

"_What?" Zero asked, getting annoyed that the pureblood was taking his sweet time to leave._

"_Oh, nothing much. Just admiring my work."_

"_What work?"_

"_Why don't you go look in the mirror and see for yourself." Kaname suggested._

_Zero did as Kaname said and got up and walked to his standing mirror to see what Kaname was talking about. And as clear as day, was a deep reddish mark on the left side of Zero's neck where Kaname had tortured it with his mouth. Instantly Zero flushed the deepest red he could possibly turn and quickly turned around to tell off a certain pureblood, but when he did turn around, Kaname was no longer at the door. Zero was left to deal with the humiliating mark from being seen by the prying eyes of a certain nosy little girl by the name of Yuki Cross._

"…And that's what happened." Zero explained with a blush.

"My goodness, I never thought Kaname-kun would be so daring to do something like that." Cross admitted from the seat across from Zero. Cross had sat himself down to hear the story that he had already heard from Kaname-kun himself, though he was shockingly surprised to see Zero go on and confined such a secret to him. It sent a fatherly sensation to stir in his heart to know Zero confined in him the secret he knew that the boy would have kept to himself even after he entered the grave.

"Don't praise him Chairman…" Zero huffed. "What he did was uncalled for…"

"Your right, I'm sorry." Chairman apologized. Though he had to admit that the blush on his adopted son's face was just too cute to ignore. "That's why I'm going to help you get your revenge."

Zero stared at the Chairman with surprise. "What…why?"

"Why else than to punish Kaname-kun for putting my son through such an awful experience." Cross said with crocodile tears in his eyes. "So, I will tell you the simplest of ways to kill a pureblood without it turning out bloody."

Zero became excited instantly and straightened up in his seat as he prepared himself to hear Cross tell him the simplest way to kill a vampire.

"The simplest and most effective way to kill a pureblood is to make him eat chocolate."

"Chocolate…are you serious?" Zero asked and stared at the Chairman with suspicious eyes. But the Chairman looked dead serious, making Zero contradict himself.

"I am very serious, Zero-kun. Chocolate can easily kill pureblood vampires."

"If it's really so easy to kill purebloods with chocolate, then why doesn't the hunter association just use that to get rid of the vampires with?"

"Do you have any idea how much chocolate cost nowadays? It's ridicules how expensive it's gotten."

"Hmm…I guess you're right." Zero pondered. "Alright, I'll do just that. Chairman, do we still have some left over chocolate from those cookies you baked yesterday?"

"Yea, I believe so…" Cross answered after thinking about it for a moment.

"Great…" Zero beamed and leaped off the couch. "I'll be borrowing the kitchen Chairman."

"Okay." Cross replied back and watched Zero walk hurriedly to the kitchen. Cross sighed and turned his gaze to the calendar on his desk table. "It's Valentine's day, huh? My goodness, what have I done."

Zero paced back and forth, stopping every so often to glace at the timer on the counter before opening the freezer to spy on the readiness of his freshly made handmade chocolate he spent the whole evening making. Chairman was on the other side of the kitchen finishing the preparations for their dinner tonight. He would find himself stopping for a moment to see Zero entranced in his baking and decorating of the chocolate he was to give to Kaname Kuran as a way to dispose of the pureblood after finding out that chocolate was a vampire's greatest weakness. Cross couldn't tell who would be the one to be most affected by this situation, whether it would be Zero or Kaname himself. Cross would just have to wait and see if the outcome would be good or make a turn for the worse and honestly speaking, he felt the later to be the outcome played out for the two.

In the distance the doorbell rang and immediately the two in the kitchen knew who it could be. Putting down the large wooden spoon, Cross excused himself from the kitchen and went to open the door to the pureblood waiting, since Yuki was busy upstairs getting ready.

Zero peeked his head out from the doorway of the kitchen to stare down the wall in the direction of the front door. And just as he had guessed, standing at the doorway was Kaname Kuran talking to Kaien Cross. Zero immediately found himself blushing as the memories of a week ago came assaulting his mind, much to Zero's displeasure. As if sensing he was being watched, Kaname glanced from the corner of his eye and smirked when his eyes meet with a shocked pair of violet eyes. Zero stuck out his tongue in Kaname's direction before ducking back into the kitchen.

Kaname found himself smirking devilishly behind his hand, causing the Chairman to stare at the former quizzically before altogether rolling his eyes.

"Come, Kaname-kun. Dinner is ready." Cross spoke and leaded Kaname toward the dining area.

The rest of the dinner went by uneventful. Kaname's attention was absorbed by Yuki's constant chattering of this and that. Chairman Cross listened with a smile and Zero looked on with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Ah, Yuki you have a piece of rice stuck to the corner of your lip." Kaname pointed out and watched Yuki scan the corner of her lips with her hands. Yet, Yuki kept missing the spot where the rice was. "Let me get it, Yuki. Since your having a hard time."

Kaname reached over and with his index finger, wiped away the rice from Yuki's cheek and brought it to his lips. "Hmm…so delicious."

Zero narrowed his eyes and gripped the utensils in his hands. That instant change of emotion was viewed by Kaname from the corner of his eye, making him smile ever so deviously at how his actions caused a wave of different emotions to assault the boy before him.

"I'm done…" Zero huffed and scooted out from his chair.

"Zero-kun, you still have a little left on your plate." Cross mentioned as he eyed Zero's unfinished plate.

Zero's gaze was locked on Kaname's. "I've lost my appetite. So, I'll just go and wash my own plate in the kitchen and go to bed, then if you'll excuse me."

"What's wrong with Zero…?" Yuki asked and stared at the two men at the table.

"It's just Zero not being honest with himself, is what it is." Kaname confessed, trying his best not to laugh at how cute little Zero was being.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"In Kaname-kun's case, it's a very good thing." Cross murmured more to himself than anything.

Little Yuki only stared on with bewilderment, not really understanding what the adults were saying.

Zero sighed and clenched his pillow closely to him as he stared at the bag of handmade chocolate he spent all evening making for a _certain_ someone who was currently invading his every thought. "Stupid pureblood…" Zero groaned and buried his face into his pillow. "Why do I have to go through this because of him? I seriously hate him."

"Ouch…now that really hurts, Zero."

Zero's head snapped up to see Kaname standing at the open door of Zero's bedroom. Arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?"

"The door was open, so I thought it was an invitation for me to come in." Kaname answered.

"Well it isn't, so get out now. I don't want to see you right now."

"There you go again with not being honest with your emotions." Kaname stared at Zero. "That's not very cute you know."

"Shut up and I'm not cute!" Zero retorted back though he had a blush spreading across his face as he said that.

"Oh, but you are Zero." Kaname whispered as he made his way toward Zero. "So cute that I just want to trap you in a cage so that no one else can see the cute faces you make."

"That's seriously creepy."

"Yet, you're the one who's blushing." And as Kaname pointed out, Zero was blushing a deep red.

The situation was getting worse by the second as Kaname was getting closer to Zero and Zero's heart was practically thumping wildly in his chest. Yet, he needed something to distract Kaname with so that a repeat of a week ago didn't happen again. Zero glanced at the chocolates and as quickly as he could, placed a hand in front of Kaname, stopping him from his advances.

"Wait…I-I have something for you." Zero blushed.

Kaname stared at Zero through the cracks between Zero's fingers that was placed on his face before smiling against Zero's palm.

"What can it possibly be that can be better than this?" Kaname questioned grabbing a hold of Zero's wrist with his hand and licking the cracks between Zero's fingers before completely taking in Zero's fingers in his mouth. Zero blushed to the roots of his hair as he stared at Kaname's unwavering gaze.

"S-Stop it…you damn pureblood." Zero protested and pulled his hand away from Kaname's mouth and hold.

"Tch…your no fun." Kaname pouted, but eventually sighed and gave in. "So, what's the _something_ you wanted to give me?"

"You have to put this on first." Zero handed Kaname a blindfold.

Kaname stared at the black cloth for a moment before turning his gaze back to Zero. "Is this really necessary?"

Zero nodded his head and smiled.

'_So cute…'_ "Alright, I'll put it on since you asked me to." And Kaname did just that, he wrapped the cloth over his eyes and then placed his hands on top his lap as he waited for Zero's next instructions like an obedient dog waits for it's master to return home.

Zero felt a surge of authority hit him hard as he saw the way his hold on Kaname made the pureblood obediently obey his every word. It made him want to play even more.

"Kuran-san…" Zero tried and watched enthusiastically as Kaname attentively perked up at the sound of Zero's voice, even though it was just his last name that came out of the boy's lips. "I want you to open your mouth for me."

"Oh my, quite daring asking me to do such a thing?" Kaname smirked. "What are you planning Zero?"

Zero shivered at the smooth way Kaname said his name. It almost made him forget to feed Kaname the chocolates he made, but the boy was not captured yet and held his resolve.

Zero held each side of Kaname's face and moved closer. "Nothing much, I just want to try something, but I can't do that if you don't open your mouth first."

Kaname smirked again. "Okay, I just hope that whatever you do won't _hurt_ me."

Zero gulped down the guilt that formed in the back of his throat at the same time he shook away the worry in his mind. Zero held a piece of chocolate in his hand and guided it towards the center of Kaname's mouth; automatically Kaname closed his mouth to except the treat now melting in his mouth. Zero stared on apprehensively, feeling the guilt build up more at the back of his throat.

"Mmm…this is delicious. What is it?" Kaname asked, savoring the sweet taste.

"C-Chocolate…" Zero whispered lowly.

"What was that?" Kaname asked again, unable to hear.

"Chocolate. It's the chocolate I made for you."

Kaname stilled. "Did you just say _chocolate_?"

"Yes…"

Kaname immediately covered his mouth before hunching over coughing frantically. Zero's eyes went wide as he stared guilt ridden at the desperate pureblood that fought hard against the poison caused by the chocolate as it now entered his system, causing a wave of intense pain to strike at every vital point in Kaname's body.

"Why Zero…why did you feed me chocolate?" Kaname demanded, coughing hysterically.

"I-I…um…" Zero tried to speak but kept tumbling over his words as he watched Kaname in pain.

"Do you hate me that much?" Kaname asked. "Do you hate me that much that you try to poison me with chocolate."

"No…I just…"

"If you want me to die that much…then I'll die." Kaname snatched away the chocolate from Zero's hands and began to stuff more in his mouth.

"Stop it!" Zero tried to grab the chocolates from Kaname's hands.

"Why should I when the person I love wants me to die and if you hate me this much, then I rather die."

"I don't want you to die!" Zero shouted and was able to grab a hold of Kaname's hand that held the chocolates. "I like you Kaname…so you can't die." Zero held tightly onto Kaname's hand as he wept. "I'll do anything…so please don't die."

"Anything?"

"Yea, anything you want."

"In that case…" Kaname started and flopped Zero onto his back with him towering over the other.

"Wait…What?" Zero stared up at a still blindfolded Kaname smirking down at him, completely fine. "Weren't you dying?"

"Oh, that…well, you see I couldn't really get the thing I wanted most without it being offered to me first. So, I came up with this plan to get you to submit to me willingly. I faked it all. Convincing, wasn't it?"

"You jerk! I hate you!" Zero screamed and tried to push his way from under Kaname.

"Oh, no you don't," Kaname grabbed Zero's hands and tied them together with his silk red tie. "You tempted me enough with your confession of love, that I simply can't just let you go without at least indulging you in a little punishment or two."

"Eh…!" Zero squeaked and watched horrifyingly as Kaname ripped open his white buttoned shirt. "You're really fair-skinned, almost like a girl."

"I'm a guy…!" Zero answered in a jealous rage.

"Pfft! What an honest kid." Kaname laughed, trailing the tips of his fingers along the boy's chest and watched his nipples stiffen. "No matter how closely I look, you are just too beautiful that I just want to lock you up and monopolize you all to myself."

"S-Stop treating me like a girl."

"Oh, but I'm not Zero." Kaname admitted. "I'm treating you like how a man would treat his lover and I can't help but get turned on at how pretty cute your nipples look when they're all stiffen like that. I just want to suck them until you start resisting."

"Ow!" Zero's chin was captured by Kaname's hand.

"Before you asked me to open my mouth…well, now it's your turn, but I also want you to stick out that tongue I had the pleasure of meeting earlier as well."

"No…!" Zero protested and fought against Kaname's hold.

"Do you honestly think you can actually fight against me and win? A twelve year old boy like you still has lots to learn about dominance between age and species, though you will be one of me soon."

"Shut up and let me go."

"Tsk tsk…you naughty little boy." Kaname began as he moved his index finger from right to left in front of Zero's face. "It seems you are still not quite getting the difference in power here. Oh well, nothings better than teaching it the old fashion way of brute force."

Kaname slammed his mouth together with Zero's, knowing full well the boy was still protesting and had a wide open mouth. Zero's eyes were open the whole entire time as Kaname assault and abused his mouth with his own, but the shockingly thing about it was that Zero was losing all strength to fight against the brunette. Oddly enough, Zero found himself slowly closing his eyes and allowed Kaname to suck at his tongue that lost the inner battle for control of Zero's tongue. Zero even stuck his tongue out further as he lost himself in the to and fro motion Kaname was moving his head, as if he was sucking on a Popsicle stick or even something _else_. With that train of thought hitting his cloudy mind, Zero felt an odd pressure in his stomach and lower regions that were making the boy go back to protesting again.

Kaname released Zero and looked down at the heaving boy. "Fighting against me again?"

"T-There's a pressure in my stomach and…and it feels weird." Zero confessed blushing as he watched Kaname look in-between them to see what the cause of the problem Zero was describing was. Though Kaname already had an idea to what it was already.

"Is it this by any chance that's causing the problem?" Kaname asked and poked the bump covered over by his jeans between Zero's inner thighs.

"Nnh…!" Zero whimpered and blushed deeper at the sound he made. The sound made Kaname's head snap upward to stare at Zero. Kaname poked it again and received the same whimper as before. Kaname was now officially excited and wanted more.

"How delectable…" Kaname purred, eyeing every part of Zero's body as he could through the blindfold. "I just want to eat you all up, and I think I just might."

Before Zero could even react, Kaname captured his mouth again. Yet, this time more greedily and forceful, licking the edges and corners of Zero's lips before going in and exploring. Zero was gasping and out of breath by the time Kaname finally let go and trailed his tongue to Zero's left ear, where he suck and nibbled before unwrapping the bandage around Zero's neck. He was happy to see his hicky still faintly there, but unable to let it disappear, Kaname began torturing the sensitive spot again with his mouth and tongue. Skillful fingers playing and prodding the stiffen pink nipples on Zero's chest.

"Sweet…So sweet." Kaname whispered making his way down Zero's neck to the planes of his small chest.

"Aah! Not…there!" Zero moan when Kaname bit and nibbled on Zero's defenseless nipples. "It feels…weird…! Don't…Kaname!"

'_More…! I want more!'_ Came the metronome sounding in Kaname's head. But before that, Kaname wanted to play some more with the crevice between Zero's ribs he had at hand. Without stopping his ministrations on Zero's nipples, Kaname reached over to where he last remembered dropping the bag of chocolates from when had first attacked Zero and took a few out, placing them on Zero's chest.

"Goodness…Your skin is getting so hot that it's melting the chocolates."

"Huh…?" Zero looked downed to see Kaname drawing chocolate designs along Zero's heaving chest. Clouds circled his stiffened nibbles, a sun was drawn over his navel, and chocolate vines traveled along his stomach. "Cut it out Kaname…I'm getting all sticky."

"Well then, let me clean you up." Kaname suggested and proceeded to lick his creations away. This time daring to go lower until his nose was at the hem of Zero's blue jeans.

"Wait…What are you doing?" Zero questioned frantically, looking down as Kaname undressed his bottom half until he was completely bare.

"What? I'm just helping you relieve some pressure." Kaname admitted honestly.

"Have you ever done these kinds of perverted things to people, you disgusting pervert?" Zero asked, though it was more of a joke than anything else. He didn't expect Kaname to really answer him or anything, but he was proven wrong when the brunette did.

Kaname shrugged his shoulders. "A few times."

Zero found himself getting jealous by that response. "Do you…do this to them too?"

Kaname tilted his head to the side. "What does _this_ refer too? I won't understand if you don't say it properly."

"I'm saying if you play with their private parts too?" Zero blushed.

Kaname stared at Zero blankly before bursting in a fit of laughter. "If you want an honest answer than yes, I do play with their private parts."

Zero felt down casted, like he was about to cry. That made Kaname instantly stop laughing and become serious. "But…This is the first time I've ever did it with a boy. Zero…you are my first, my last, and my only. I love you."

"I love you too, though I still think you're a disgusting pervert."

"Hmm…I see that my punishment still hasn't disciplined you yet. I guess I have no choice but to continue until you're disciplined fully."

"Wait…No!" Zero protested but Kaname was already between his legs.

"You got hard just from my teasing you a little…? What a lewd body you have…" Kaname teased, and nipped all along Zero's inner thigh. Kaname stopped momentarily to stare at the stiffen member before him. Even with the black blindfold covering his eyes, Kaname could still see it thanks to the powers of his pureblood heritage. "It's small…Wow, it's so pink and cute."

"Shut up! You don't have to comment on every little thing, pervert!"

"But, it's small and cute. I could suck it all day."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "It won't be small for long and when it gets _super_ big, I swear I will make you the bottom one while I do all these perverted things to you."

Kaname smirked and stared at the challenge in those violet eyes.

"I look forward to that, Zero." Kaname challenged back and continued to lick and nip Zero's inner thighs, going further and further between Zero's legs until finally kissing the tip of Zero's needy flesh, burning with need and begging for release.

"Ha…ah…ah!" Zero moan and arced his back, pushing himself further into Kaname's mouth. Zero's bounded hands entangled in Kaname's brunette hair, small chest heaving as if it was about to burst. Zero's very conscious thought was gone. He was utterly and completely at the mercy of the multi-talented pureblood, Zero was so lost in pleasure that he wasn't even made aware of how loud his cries had gotten or how his bed room door was still open. All he could focus on was the pureblood between his legs.

"No…I can't…any more Kaname!" Zero was tugging at Kaname's hair to stop, something was coming, but Zero didn't know what it was. Yet, Kaname was unwilling to move as he beat his own weeping member with his free hand as he held Zero's with the other and sucked and nibbled some more.

"Let me touch you more, Zero"

"B-But…Aah!" Zero cried when Kaname bit the inner part of his thigh again.

"Nnh…Zero…!" Kaname beat harder, his release coming so close too.

"Ah…K-Kaname. Th-there…please don't bite! Don't bite there, please…" Zero started, having a hard time talking.

Kaname bit Zero's thigh again, causing Zero to whimper. "Why should I?"

"Because Kaname…you like to bite me too much, so…"

Kaname looked up. "Didn't I say before that even if you say _this, that_ or _there_…I won't know which part you're referring to, since you don't say it properly…? If you don't want me to misunderstand, I might not know what I'm biting."

"F-Fine…um, I was referring to this _here_…" Zero finished and touched the tip of his own penis with his fingertip.

The way it was said and how it was said, sent shivers down Kaname's spin. "You're really good at seducing me Zero, but…never show that kind of face to anyone but me, okay?"

Zero nodded. "Okay…Kaname."

"Good…" Kaname smiled and went back to sucking Zero's penis, as he was so close to his release. And just as Kaname had predicted, Zero couldn't hold out much longer and finally erupted his seed all over Kaname's face, who was a tad bit unprepared for the boy to release so soon. Yet, either way, Kaname gave himself a few good forceful strokes before he too erupted and spilled his seed all over his hand.

"Waah! Uwa…some-something came out and it's all over your face Kaname. I'm sorry…"

Kaname laughed and bent over to grab his hanky from his discarded jacket on the floor to wipe away the semen from his fingers before going to his face. "Seriously, can't you recognize your own semen? But it's okay; it was me who underestimated the timing of your orgasm, I should have prepared my…" Kaname was stopped when Zero sat up and grabbed Kaname's dirty hand and started licking at the semen coating Kaname's fingers. Kaname was dumbfounded by the action and admittedly turned on by it as well, that he felt another urge for a second round hit him hard and instinctively Kaname pushed the boy back down.

"Whoa…K-Kaname, what are you doing?" Zero asked, surprised by the action.

"You are seriously good at seducing me. I swore I wasn't going to take it this far but you seriously gave me no choice." Kaname answered and moved his now saliva coated hands to Zero's opening. Yet, before he could stick a single finger in, he was hauled up by a pair of hands and sent flying to the floor.

"That's as far as you go…" Came the serious tone of Chairman Cross. "Do you think that you're in some kind of porn movie? Seriously, me and Yuki could hear you two all the way in the kitchen."

"It was very loud." Yuki's voice came after.

"Y-Yuki…!" Zero blushed and pulled his button shirt over his exposed area. Yet, Yuki didn't seem to care as she smiled and waved at him.

"Well, at least you two had fun…" Cross commented.

Kaname tilted his head up to "look" towards the general direction of Cross's voice, face indifferent for a moment until the corner of his lips twitched into a smirk. In between the silence, Zero had curiously looked towards the brunette, wondering what kind of expression he was making, and immediately caught sight of that devilish smirk he didn't notice until now. His violet eyes grew wide, his entire body trembled, and he had the feeling that Kaname was _looking at him through that damn blindfold_ and through _his damn clothes _and was violating him with his _eyes_.

"Hmm…I guess you could say that," Kaname replied, his tone lower and silky. Lustful; suggestive. "Didn't we…_Zero_?"

Zero blushed and averted his gaze elsewhere. "S-So, how long have you two been standing there?"

"Hmm…I believe it was up until the whole _'No…I can't…any more Kaname!' _part." Yuki giggled. "I even took some notes for my fanfiction that I'm writing with you two as the stars."

"I figured it was you two who were watching us." Kaname finally admitted, sitting up Indian style on the floor.

"You knew we were being watched, yet you didn't say anything?" Zero growled and flushed to the roots of his hair.

Kaname yawned, finally feeling exhausted from his release. "That's because it was an even bigger turn on knowing we were being watched."

Next thing you knew…Kaname, Yuki, and Cross were all standing in the hallway staring with shocked expressions at Zero's closed door.

"Wow…I've never seen Zero so mad before." Yuki confessed.

"Yea, I could swear I saw steam coming out from his ears." Cross shivered as he remembered.

"He'll get over it." Kaname answered nonchalantly. Yuki and Cross both turned and glared at Kaname. "What…?"

"You are seriously impossible, Kaname-sama." Yuki huffed and walked away, she too upset at the pureblood for being insensitive towards Zero's feelings.

Cross watched Yuki disappear into the living room before turning to Kaname. "You left the door opened on purpose, didn't you?"

"No…maybe…okay, I did."

Cross rolled his eyes. "I seriously should have stopped it sooner when I had the chance."

"But, you didn't?" Kaname winked, but Cross was looking at him seriously.

"This wasn't part of the plan, you know?" Cross voiced out. "You told me, that you needed my help to trick Zero into making you Valentine's Day chocolate and have him confess his real feelings for you, but you never said that you were going to go ahead and give my adopted son a blow-job and pretty much violate his body."

"W-Well, you see I-…" Kaname stuttered, finding it hard to stare at the intense gaze of Chairman Cross. "Blame your son for that, he was the one who seduced me with his_'I'll do anything, so please don't die' _speech. I just couldn't help it."

"Yea, well…I can't help the fact that I have to relieve some _personal_ rage at a _certain_ _pureblood_ for going too far with my precious son."

"Relax Cross; it's not like I deflowered Zero or anything. I mean, I won't do that until he is at least eighteen years old, but that doesn't mean I can't at least train and prepare him for that day?"

"WHAT!"

"I-I was totally kidding Cross…s-so don't take it to heart." Kaname answered nervously, backing away from a rapidly closing in ex-hunter.

"It seems that you're the one who needs to be properly disciplined." Cross grinned evilly and pulled out a paddle that had the words _'Just Deserts' _craved on it.

"Chainman let's calmly talk about this and…and where did you pull that paddle out from?"

"Don't worry Kaname-kun…this will _hurt _you _more _than it will _hurt me_."

"W-What do you mean…Wait…! Noooo!"

The End…Or is it?

* * *

><p>AN: Phew…Finally I was able to post this. Though originally I was suppose to post this on Valentine's Day, but honestly my laptop has been acting up lately and it's making writing and posting stories extremely hard.

P.S: Just as a heads up, I'm sure you all heard of the saying _'your just deserts'_ which means_ 'what one deserves'_. So, the title is not spelled incorrectly since I don't mean desserts as in _cake_ or _sweet treats_. Just wanted to let you know so that no one will get confused by it. Sorry...

As always please review! It's the nectar that keeps me writing. Thank you everyone for supporting me and my stories thus far and may you continue doing so…Mwah! (^_~)

-Dia


End file.
